1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Objects are seen in three dimensions because light reflects from them and generates a light field in space.
Stereoscopic imaging is one technique utilized to simulate 3-D images to viewers. Stereoscopic displays work by providing differing yet corresponding perspective images of the same object or scene to the left and right eye of the viewer. Typically, stereoscopic imaging systems utilize special parallax barrier screens: headgear or eyewear to insure that the left eye sees only the left eye perspective and the right eye sees only the right eye perspective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,197 issued to Leung et al, discloses a “volumetric” display intended to provide a type of 3-D images. The Leung et al. volumetric display utilizes a physical deconstruction of a 3-D object that entails “slicing” the object into pieces by planes oriented perpendicular to the view path of the viewer. Images corresponding to the resulting slices are then displayed superimposed on a stack of transmissive display screens (corresponding to the perpendicular slicing planes) layered at sequentially increasing distances from the viewer. This essentially, is 3-D effect created in mechanical fashion. This type of volumetric display requires the layering of two or more transmissive imaging display panels to create the effect of depth, so the depth, number and distance between the various display screens on which the image slices appear limit its 3-D effect necessarily. However, the depth between each two various display screens is changeless such that the display cannot create a good 3-D effect. Additionally, large display screens mean higher associated cost.
Therefore, a stereoscopic display device that can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.